Something New
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: *Chapter 5 uploaded* Tifa decides to show Cloud around town while Squall's sister comes into the story after being exempted from a few levels. (I can't believe I really did this... I agreed? This is sempai's fault!) FF7-FF10 crossover
1. New Kid

Something New  
  
By: Riyuji  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the game itself. It is owned by Squaresoft and some other parties that I am not aware of. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^); I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a story of what would happen if the cast studied together in some American school. So Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, Sephiroth, Reno, Yuffie, Elena are in the tenth grade. while Vincent, Barret (?), Reeve, Hojo, Jenova, Shera and Cid are teachers. I got bored so I placed three others and myself in the story! Riyuji Raptor Raicho, Kenji Kurashi, Kenaouru Katsu Kashiwa and Chase Levie!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
=-*-= Chapter 1: The New Kid =-*-=  
  
A young man slowly walked on the sidewalk, shadowed by the branches and leaves of the trees. Sliding a hand through his spiky blonde hair, he looked up and faced his new school.  
  
Cloud Strife was a new student to this school and being the new kid he thought he would have a hard time adjusting. He walked to the front of the school and slowly opened the door. As he was on his way in, a young girl with medium length, golden brown hair ran past him, nearly knocking him down. She turned back at him and shouted, "Sorry about that!" He stared at her as she ran to the back of the campus.  
  
As Cloud opened the door he saw a boy leaning on the lockers, panting heavily. The boy slowly approached him. "Have you seen a girl run past? She was in a light blue blouse and was wearing baggy jeans?" Cloud nodded. The boy was about to ask another question but he just walked past him. "Thanks for nothing!" He heard the boy shout.  
  
Cloud slid a hand to his pocket and took out a crumpled piece of paper. What was written on the paper his new daily school schedule. He glanced at the first class he had to attend. "English." he muttered as he shoved the paper into his pocket. He started to look for the room, going down the busy hallway, trying to avoid bumping anyone. He soon found himself lost, exactly two minutes after the bell rang. He had found no one else but himself in the long hall.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be late for the first day of class," A voice said from the other end of the hall. Not being aware of Cloud, she ran straight into him. The girl fell on her behind after the force of the crash. "Ouch! I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really looking where I was going.  
  
"It's okay." Cloud bent down to help her gather her things. He handed her books back and asked, "Where's English class being held?" The girl stared into his ice blue eyes and opened her mouth to respond.  
  
"You're in English too? That's also my first class. You seem new here. Why don't we just walk together? I'm Tifa Lockheart. Pleased to meet you." She extended her free hand to Cloud, smiling brightly at him.  
  
He took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Cloud Strife."  
  
They walked together to English class, not minding if they were a little late. "Here we are," said Tifa as they reached the door. Cloud opened it for her and went inside after her.  
  
"Miss Tifa Lockheart. I would usually expect a student to be early on the first day of class," said the low, cold voice of Professor Vincent Valentine. He had stood up from his table and stared at the girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I had to help a new student to the class." She moved slightly to reveal Cloud, who was a few steps behind her.  
  
"I see. Cloud Strife, isn't it?" Vincent had his hands folded across his chest as he asked the question.  
  
Cloud could feel himself perspiring, due to the many people who were staring at him at the moment. "Yes, sir," he replied, looking Vincent, eye- to-eye. His blue ones pierced his professor's crimson colored eyes.  
  
"You and Miss Lockheart are excused but only for today. You may both take your seats." He turned his back to them and started writing notes on the black board.  
  
Tifa saw her friend wave to her. She saw two vacant seats beside him. She grabbed Cloud's arm and whispered something into his ear. "You see those two vacant seats? Why don't we just sit there?" Cloud nodded and went along with Tifa to the chairs on the second row.  
  
"Wow," muttered the boy. "I can't believe little Ms. Punctual is late for once, on the first day of classes too. I'm going to have such a field day," he said sarcastically as he threw his hand behind his chair, which he leaned on pushing it backward, trying to balance it on its two legs. He had a black cap that was placed on backwards, a few of his chocolate coloured bangs sticking out. His loose blue shirt had a black vest over it, which had edges that were ripped. His hands had black gloves covering it entirely. He had baggy cargo pants and a pair of sneakers on.  
  
Tifa turned to face him. "I always thought you were the trouble-maker. It's a first time to see you prompt yourself. I'm surprised that you hadn't slept in again today. Could this really be a new change?" She had a smirk on her face and was giggling softly.  
  
"Shut up!" He bent forward and leaned on the table, turning to Cloud. " So he's the new guy in town? What's your name again?" he asked.  
  
Cloud wasn't sure he would answer him but Tifa reassured him with a smile. "It's Cloud. Cloud Strife."  
  
"Catchy name, isn't it?" He eyed Cloud from head to toe. "By the looks of it, I think he'll be a hit with the ladies. I mean you did bump into Tifa. Tiffany Lockheart, the most desired female by any guy in school. She's really popular with the other guys." Tifa blushed after his statement. She had never been so flattered. He glanced at her and let out a soft laugh.  
  
She turned to him, blushing furiously. She wasn't sure if she should punch him or thank him. "Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"  
  
He was having fits of laughter but answered her, in between his moments of laughter. " I just love the look on your face after someone really flatters you." He stopped as he grabbed his handkerchief and placed it over his mouth. He stuffed it back into his pocket before saying, "I'm Riyuji 'Raptor' Raicho by the way. Nice to meetcha, Cloud. I hope we'll be close friend someday."  
  
Cloud found Riyuji's middle name quite unusual. "Raptor? What's that for?" He asked almost silently trying not to upset Professor Valentine, yet again.  
  
Riyuji was about to answer but Tifa placed her hand over his mouth and said, "That's what people call him when his on the field, playing baseball. Cloud, do you know how to play?" she asked out of curiosity.  
  
Cloud nodded slightly. "I've had a few games before? Why do you ask?" As he looked at her, he felt warm and blissful inside. She never seemed to get tired of smiling. "I could stare at her forever," he thought.  
  
"I'm just asking because I'm a big baseball fan."  
  
"Will you guys quiet down." A boy with light brown hair stared at the three that were seated on his left. His lavender eyes penetrating those of the three. He turned to face front, and listened to the lecture.  
  
"Yeah, sure Kenji. Whatever you say," said Riyuji as he laid the back of his head on his hands. He turned to Cloud and softly whispered to him. "Let me just say Kenji is the very intellectual type when it comes to classes."  
  
Vincent had heard Riyuji whispering. He called his attention without turning to look at him. "Mister Raicho." Riyuji was startled as his professor called for him. "I advise you not to talking in the middle of my lecture." Vincent slowly turned to face Riyuji. "I would also like to ask you to take your cap off. You should obey the school rules." He turned back to face the blackboard.  
  
Riyuji pulled his cap off and mocked Professor Valentine. "Man, you sure remind me of Alan Rickman in that HP movie," he grumbled. He folded his arms across his chest and did a mock Snape imitation, Vincent Valentine style. "I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses," he said in a low voice. Tifa started chuckling as she heard him. "I will teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper to death." He made a few hand gestures before making a face at Professor Valentine. Tifa tried to stifle her laughter after Riyuji finished.  
  
"Head to the Principal's office, Mister Raicho," voiced the low utterance of Vincent. He had always had a good sense of hearing.  
  
"What?" shouted Riyuji, standing swiftly, causing the chair to fall. He took a glance at his watch and back at the raven-haired professor. "I can't I'm already being sent. I mean like, it's only nine fifteen!"  
  
"Leave the vicinity of the classroom now, Mister Raicho."  
  
Riyuji kicked the chair before shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I can't believe this. This must be a new record for me," he murmured, slowly walking out of the classroom. Tifa and Cloud couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him.  
  
The remaining minutes of English went smoothly until Riyuji walked in and trudged back to his seat. He didn't talk to anyone until the end of class, which worried Tifa a tad bit because he had never acted like this in the past.  
  
As English class ended everyone went to their next class. Cloud took another glimpse at his schedule. Physical Education was next on the list. He walked to Tifa, who was gathering her belongings, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Tifa. Where's the field? Physical Education is my next class."  
  
"I have Math next. After you reach the door turn left, turn right after you see the second drinking fountain. I'll see you later!" She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom. Cloud eyed her until she left the room. Cloud felt someone nudge his side. When he turned he found Riyuji staring at him with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"You like her doncha?" he suddenly blurted out. His grin grew wider as he saw the expression on Cloud's face.  
  
Cloud's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink after Riyuji got to the topic. "W-w-wh-what are you talking about?" He started. "I mean, like, I've just only met her!!!" The exaggerated look on his face made Riyuji chuckle.  
  
"I'm talking about love at first sight. By the way you're talking I have to say you're quite guilty. I have to add that look on your face tells me everything I need to know," Riyuji said with a mischievous sound in his voice. "I don't blame you either way. Tifa has gotten a lot of admirers ever since she started studying here."  
  
Cloud's expression changed into a smile. "Let me guess. You also have a crush on her, right?"  
  
"Me? Have a crush on her? Nah. Yeah, sure! I have to say that I like her but only as a friend." He smiled and flashed a peace sign to Cloud. He saw his friends, Chase and Kenaouru, standing outside the door, waiting for him. "See ya later Cloud!" He gave Cloud a pat on the back and ran to the door.  
  
Cloud stood there for a while, deep in thought. "Do I like her?" he asked himself. He shook his head, as if waking him self up from a nightmare. "Yeah, right! That day will be the day!" He grabbed his knapsack and headed out onto the field. 


	2. Getting Around

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy games or characters. Squaresoft does. 'Nuff said.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay… I've decided to try to drop a few people and add in new ones from other FF's because someone told me to put Squall… and I don't wanna get slammed again. Okay, I'm dropping Reeve, Barret, Reno and Elena from the fic and I'll add… Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine, Amarant, Zidane, Garnet, Rikku and Wakka… if I could fit them in the fanfic somehow.  
  
=-*-= Chapter 2: Getting Around =-*-=  
  
Cloud exited the locker room and took a swift look around. Standing there for sometime he got ran into by some guy. He heard the voice from behind him and turned to see the same kid he saw leaning on the lockers earlier that morning. "You okay?" He asked and noticed that he was also the same person Riyuji left with.  
  
Kenaouru groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm okay but what the hell are you man? Some kind of walking brick?" He opened his eyes to see that it was the new kid Riyuji had told him about. "So you're Cloud?"  
  
Cloud glanced back at him and nodded. "Cloud Strife."  
  
"Kenaouru Katsu Kashiwa. Riyuji says you're kinda cool," he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. He grinned at the skeptical look on Cloud's face, just before hearing the whistle of the coach. "Gotta run! We can't be late!"   
  
They both ran to the field and took their place in line just as the new coach went to check the attendance. The coach had a blue bandanna across his head to keep his fiery orange hair aside from visions way. We walked in front of them and announced, "I don't think it'll be easy being a coach, but so everyone would get along for the whole school year it's best to get aquatinted, ya? The name's Coach Wakka."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes before Math, Riyuji ran through the halls trying not to be late for his next class. "Damn, why do I always have to end up being late?" He stopped a hall away from the classroom to put away his English books into his locker and get out his Math books. He freaked out as someone tapped him on the shoulder, thinking it was the teacher. He turned only to see Chase.  
  
"What's up with you? You've been kinda jumpy for the past few minutes." Chase was one of Riyuji's best friends ever since. She had golden brown hair that was usually tied into a ponytail, with at least a bit hanging from the side.  
  
"I dunno… Just because I have a bad record, here in school probably. But I don't ever want to go back to a private school! I can't stand the uniformity and that kind of stuff. I ain't fit for the rich life!" He slammed his locker and made his way to the classroom.   
  
Chase followed him and tried to comfort him. "Didn't you always have a bad record? You're too good of a troublemaker to be good," she said and gave him one of her genuine smiles. She had always tried to keep people happy.  
  
"Okay, and what is that supposed to mean?" Riyuji asked skeptically, opening the door and letting her get in. "After you."  
  
Chase giggled and walked into the room, followed by Riyuji. " I meant you're too… Let me put it this way. You are nice, friendly and funny but you also have that mischievous side that everyone loves. Especially on April Fools day." She took a seat on the second row and continued to stare at Riyuji who had his eyebrow raised at her.  
  
He pulled a seat beside her and leaned backward. "I get you now. Do you think that is better that I stay here or at least try to stay here? Or… take my chances at a place like a military school because I have a feeling that it will be the next place my parents are gonna send me." He smirked at his last comment.  
  
"Yeow… That would be harsh. But someone like you could withstand a place like that. Without a doubt!" she chuckled at the vision she got if Riyuji was in a place like military school. "I'm surprised that the teacher is the one that late and not you." She looked around the room to see who else was missing. "Where's Tifa? She isn't usually late. Sephers isn't here to."  
  
"Sephers? Since when have you called that gothic person 'Sephers'?" asked Riyuji as he scanned the room. "He doesn't even fit to have a weird nickname such as that," he turned to Chase to see her giggling at that comment. He returned it with a smirk and turned away to face the door. "Hey, you are right. Little Miss Punctual is late again."  
  
"Little Miss Punctual? Now where did you pick that up?" She asked, twisting a bit of her hair around her finger.  
  
He gave off a shrug. "Well, she's usually early but today, I think she been kinda off today, y'know. Do you think that she has a problem or something?" Chase shrugged at her friend with a concerning look on her face.  
  
Tifa then came, storming into the room. Heads turned and glanced curiously at her as took a seat behind Chase. Her hands were balled into fist and she looked like she wanted to punch her desk. "He can be so irritating. Why do I even cope with him?" She rested her head on her hands and leaned on the table. "Why did I even fall in love him?"  
  
"Trouble with Sephiroth?" questioned Riyuji from his seat, a hint of curiosity in his voice when he spoke.  
  
Tifa nodded and let out a deep sigh. "It's been four months already since we broke up and yet, he's still trying to win me back. When will he ever learn? I mean, like, he's just using me to show-off. Darn him."   
  
"Don't worry Tifa. I'm sure someone could try to keep him away from you. Maybe someone like Riyuji…" She turned to her seatmate who had a cynical look on his face. Both girls giggled at his expression. "If not Riyuji, then maybe that new kid that you helped. He is kind of cute. What's his name again?" Her finger tapped on her chin as she went deep in thought.  
  
"It's Cloud Strife," Riyuji muttered feeling left out of the conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks Riyuji." Chase glanced at him with a mischivious glint in her eyes. "Aww, Riyuji is feeling left out. Aren't you Riyuji? That's okay" She patted him sarcastically on the back and gave him another grin.  
  
Tifa grinned then rested her chin on her palm and thought, "What if I just tried to make him jealous of someone else. That might work. But it would be the same as what he did to me." The thought drifted away as she heard the door open.  
  
A guy with long silver hair, a black shirt with a skull printed on it and black cargo pants marched into the room. His chain chimed at his every stride. He had green eyes that seemed to pierce a person's soul in one glance. That smug bad-ass look that he kept on his face immediately told people to back off or face the consequences. It was Sephiroth.  
  
"Not him again," Tifa sighed, her palm connecting to her forehead.  
  
The gothic loner strode casually and pulled a seat in the last row beside one of his only friends, Squall Leonheart. Squall wasn't like Sephiroth but he too was a loner. He prefers to live in seclusion than with the rest of the world and reality.  
  
A few moments passed since Sephiroth's arrival until the teacher entered the classroom. "Sorry about being late class. I kinda had a bit of first-day trouble," she said as she adjusted her glasses.   
  
Riyuji leaned toward Chase and whispered, "I'm actually glad she's late. I won't be marked."  
  
"Mister Raicho. I see we have another year to cause trouble. Do you plan to step out of line this year?" Her foot tapped lightly on the floor as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
Riyuji took a stand and uttered, "Well you know me Professor Trepe. Anything can happen this year. All I can say is expect the unexpected." His eyebrow raised and her gave her a very cocky smirk that he would usually give to all the teachers.   
  
"I'll be watching you this year 'Raptor'." She got her fixed her notes and propped it onto the table before giving Riyuji the permission to take his seat. "You may sit down now."  
  
Riyuji did a quick salute. "Yes, ma'am!" And with that he took his seat, receiving a few fits of laughter from some random students in the room.  
  
"Very funny," she remarked. Professor Quistis Trepe was their Math teacher. She had blonde locks that went below the shoulders, glasses that she almost always wore and her eyes were a mysterious shade of blue. "Well, let's get down to business."  
  
Riyuji leaned on his chair again, which was a bad habit of his, and was able to catch Zell's low voice mutter something. It seemed to sound like, "I'm not gonna flunk." He turned around and stared at Zell. He had always like that tattoo on his seatmate's face. "You won't flunk if you listen."  
  
"Yeah, but I tend to get bored after a while and end up sleeping in class then getting sent out of the room to stay in the hall," the blonde muttered.  
  
"Really?" asked Riyuji. All he received was a quick nod.   
  
After a while Zell did fall asleep in class. He suddenly let out a loud grunt that everyone heard. Even Professor Quistis jumped to the sound. She sighed at the boy and tried to call his attention, but to no avail. "Rikku, wake him up for me will you?"  
  
Rikku did as Professor Trepe requested, but as the annoyance that she is, shouted into his ear. "Yo Zell!"  
  
He immediately sprang to life. "What?! Who?! When?! Where?!" The whole class laughed at him while Riyuji slapped his forehead and muttered, "You're hopeless Zell."  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud had just finished twenty push-ups to complete the PE period. He had already taken a quick shower and had changed back into his clothes. He checked his schedule again and found out he had free period for twenty minutes. He soon decided to try to familiarize himself with the school.  
  
He walked along the halls constantly trying to avoid the other students running around the campus. He ended up finding his way to the library. There he looked for a vacant table and decided to brush up a bit on his new books.  
  
The silence was truly deafening. Cloud swore that he could hear the winds whistling to him. The sound was broken as he heard a book slam on a table, causing him to jump from his seat. He turned to see a girl with long, light brown colored hair that was tied into a lengthy braid, which cascaded along her pink dress that fluttered with every step she took. It had seemed that the other person standing by her was the one who caused the racket. He was too busy staring at them both to notice that the girl was now standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hi! It's Cloud Strife isn't it? A tenth grader? I just wanted to introduce myself in case were at the same classes. I'm Aeris Gainborough and that guy over there is supposedly Zack Flakrash. Welcome!" She wiped her hand onto her hanky and let it out for a salutation.  
  
"Well, thanks I guess," said Cloud as he shook it. He looked at her and seemed to get a feeling that she was an okay kind of girl but he couldn't help but wonder, who was that guy she pointed to. He gulped as his gut told him that Zack was one bad-ass that he shouldn't mess with. Probably her boyfriend he concluded.   
  
"Hey Cloud! May I see your class sched?" questioned Aeris as she leaned down and pulled a seat beside Cloud. He searched through his back pocket till he felt the crumpled paper that was presumably his schedule. She gave quick glances at each column and smiled brightly at Cloud. "I guess we're in the same class later after lunch. It's gonna be science. I think Chase, Rinoa and Irvine will be in that class to. I could introduce them to you if you want."  
  
"I want mind that," Cloud answered. He then looked at the clock and saw that he had ten more minutes to kill. "Hey Aeris, do you mind if you show me around a bit? Just so I don't end up getting lost." He really wanted to memorize the campus within two weeks at the longest.  
  
Aeris immediately nodded at him. "Sure why not? I'll just go get Zack fist okay." She went back to her table to the boy with long slightly spiky raven hair.  
  
Cloud wondered why Aeris seemed more excited to show him around than him wanting to know how to get around. "She just must be happy-go-lucky," he judged.  
  
Zack turned to Aeris as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Zack, wanna come with me and Cloud. I'm just gonna show him around the campus."  
  
Zack gave her a smug look before getting up from his seat. "Why do you always have to do this every year? You go up to a cute new guy and show him around the school and end up making me jealous." The sarcastic smile on his face gave away the prank he was about to pull on his girlfriend.   
  
"Aww, c'mon now Zack! You know that I wouldn't leave you." And with that ended the short argument. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his arm and paced back to Cloud. "Cloud meet Zack. Zack, this is Cloud Strife.   
  
"Yo! What's up, man?" He slid his hand through his hair and did that bad-ass look Cloud saw on his face earlier. Cloud stood up and nodded slightly and saw Zack mouth utter, "Don't try and steal my girl." No one said anything for a while. But it seemed Zack and Cloud were having a staring contest.  
  
Aeris broke the silence again. "Hey, hey, hey! C'mon people! If we wanna get around the school we have to this, like really, really fast!" She grabbed Cloud and dragged him together with Zack toward the exit of the library to start her tour.   
  
"Wow! Now that's what I call energetic!" Cloud said in a low voice, inaudible to the other two as he got back on his feet to walk on his own. He fixed his shirt before following the lissome Aeris and the seemingly hostile Zack through the winding labyrinth of halls. 


	3. Trouble Around the Corner

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters. All I own is the plot and a few characters. I will only allow others to use my characters if they ask me and I give them permission to.  
  
Author's Notes: I have been addicted to Chinese history. It's Android Neptune's fault. Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Meng, Gan Ning! All this Chinese names playing continuously in my mind. I like Dynasty Warriors! But not as much as Final Fantasy so I decided to try to take my mind off it and continue the fanfic.  
  
=-*-= Chapter 3: Trouble Around the Corner =-*-=  
  
Cloud bumped into Tifa again just after Aeris said that she and Zack had to go to their classes. "Sorry Tifa," he said, helping her back to her feet yet again. "That Kenaouru guy must be right. I'm a walking brick. That's the third time someone bumped into me today," he uttered with a smirk on his features.  
  
Without looking up, Tifa immediately recognized the voice as Cloud's. "Probably, but it was my fault. I was kinda looking for you. Is it your recess period? I was gonna ask if you wanted to join us."  
  
"I think so. Uhm, I hope you don't mind my asking but who 'us'?"  
  
"Riyuji, Chase, Zell, Rikku and myself. The others are having classes right now." She looked quite eager to allow Cloud to meet the rest of her gang. "We won't be able to see them till lunch, that is, unless you already met some of the gang already." A curious look was plastered on her face.  
  
Cloud turned a few shades of red and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I kinda met Kenaouru," he noticed that he was stammering slightly so he tried to correct that. "He's I acquaintance with Riyuji so I believe that you know him." He then tried recalling that girl who showed him around. "Oh yeah, and there was this hyper-active girl and her boyfriend. I think they were. Aeris and Zack."  
  
"Oh, I see." She smiled and let out a soft sigh. She was quite glad to hear that Cloud managed to meet so many people in such a short amount of time. "Aeris is my best friend and Zack; well, I'm in good terms with him but I'm not that fond with him. He's kinda quiet and prefers to keep to himself while Aeris." She grinned slightly and let out a giggle. "I believe that you know how to describe her already. Quite outgoing and energetic isn't she?" She started walking ahead of Cloud, who simply ran after her till he reached her side.  
  
"Oh really? I would think that 'quite' is an understatement. 'Really' is a better word to insert into that last sentence of yours," he said together with a sarcastic grin growing on his face.  
  
Tifa's face started to cringe until she finally broke out in fits of laughter. She couldn't stifle the laughter and keep a straight face to a fact that seemed so true. Together with Cloud, who started chuckling himself, they were receiving a few stares from the people around them.  
  
Tifa wiped the tears that she had collected in her eyes in the process. "Wow! You and Riyuji will really get along. The sarcasm bit might make you two real close sometime."  
  
Cloud simply grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think so?" he asked as he ran his hand through his wild, spiky, blonde hair.  
  
Tifa nodded and said, "I'm not kidding. You two could really get along." She turned the corner, which lead to the field, where she was supposed to meet the others. She could see Riyuji standing on a tree branch holding a hotdog high in the air and Zell trying to reach him without falling off, "Probably trying to tease Zell again," she mentioned and saw Rikku and Chase sitting under the shade of the same tree.  
  
Tifa was a few steps ahead of Cloud, so she turned back to tell him to hurry up. Unexpectedly, just as she spotted was about to call Cloud she saw Sephiroth and Amarant leaning on the wall by the exit. It definitely looked like trouble.  
  
She motioned Cloud to follow her to the gang. They were just a few meters from the tree when Tifa felt a glove fall onto her shoulder. She took a gulp before she turned to see exactly what she expected. Sephiroth. "What do you want?" She said, her usually serene feature instantly changing to one filled with fury that has been hidden under a rock for many years.  
  
Sephiroth kept the smug look on his face and flipped Tifa for her to face him. Seeing his 'girlfriend' with this new guy, to him it hadn't seemed right from the start. "Tiff! Why the hell are you hanging out with this goddamn loser?" he questioned, harshly shaking the girl in his hands.  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out! But for a person with the I.Q. of four I extremely doubt that you'll ever find out the reason. Actually, it's none of you're business, Sephiroth! Now let go of me!" She struggled to somehow loosen his grip on her but she felt his palms tighten around her each time she even tried to get away.  
  
"Getting feistier by the day, eh? You should know better than to mess with me! Especially because I could break up with you!  
  
Tifa winced due to the pain Sephiroth was causing her. "What are you talking about? We broke up over four months ago!" It seemed that blood circulation was being cut off in her arms as she felt them becoming slightly numb.  
  
Cloud stepped forward, trying to help the girl. "Let her go!" he shouted, cerulean eyes pierced into emerald ones, a serious look suddenly crossing over his features. His hands balled into fists and readied himself to either attack or receive a blow.  
  
"So this is the punk?" Sephiroth said, violently tossing Tifa to the ground. He advanced toward Cloud and grabbed him by the collar. "I can't believe how stupid you are," he gloated. He twisted his grip in Cloud's collar and raised him to the air, making it hard for Cloud to breathe. "You, of all people, anew student, dare to mess with someone like me by hinting around with my chick!"  
  
"You don't own her! She has the right to decide whether to be with you or not!" Cloud's face was starting to cringe. He could feel pain growing around his neck.  
  
From afar Riyuji, who was still on a branch, saw the commotion from the distance. Hearing something like, "What's going on there?" from Rikku made him even more curious and caused him to jump into a hypnotic state for a moment.  
  
Zell tried to advance on Riyuji and tried to grab the hotdog. "Yo man! I give up! Just give the damn hotdog to me!" he shouted and caused Riyuji to jump back to reality and slightly made him lose his balance.  
  
Riyuji wobbled until he finally got into control again. "Here, take it!" he said, tossing the snack to his hungry friend. He heard him mutter "Booya!" before hearing loud munching sound from Zell. In moments the hotdog was devoured.  
  
He turned back to face the crowd. "What's really going on there?" he questioned inaudibly. He tried to lean closer, grasping onto a tree branch, to get a better look. Terror struck him as he saw the blonde spikes of what seemed to be Cloud's hair being raised in mid-air. "Oh man! Don't let it be true!" He quickly climbed down the branches and made a mad dash to the crowd.  
  
Rikku and Chase wondered where he was going. Zell didn't really care, being to content with what he had just eaten. Chase and Rikku stood and followed Riyuji, now both wondering what was happening.  
  
Tifa got back onto her feet and shrieked. "Seph! Let Cloud go! He has nothing to do with this!" She felt a tear slide down her face. Her vision was blurring due to the crystalline tears brimming at her eyes. "If you want someone to blame. then," she hesitated but tried to sum up all her courage to continue. She then added, " Blame me!"  
  
Sephiroth turned to her and gave her a death glare and loosened the grip on Cloud. Everyone thought that he was going to leave Cloud unharmed, that is until he chucked Cloud, who want flying to the cement wall.  
  
Riyuji finally reached the scene to see Sephiroth simply toss Cloud aside like an old tattered doll. Tifa was in tears and Sephiroth was just staring maliciously at the young girl. He went forward and placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
Turning to the silver-haired bully he shouted at him, "Why do you always do this Sephiroth! Does it give you such pleasure to torment others?" He could feel himself shivering at the thought of what the ruffian could do to him.  
  
Sephiroth just spat at him. "I have no time for nuisances such as you."  
  
It seemed that another battle was about to commence, that is until they all heard the voice of the principal, Laguna Loire. "What is going on here?" he bellowed.  
  
No one wanted to answer. Most were probably in a state of shock, other remorse for Cloud or Tifa. Laguna looked around but as he saw malevolent Sephiroth, the teary-eyed Tifa, the knocked-out Cloud and the furious Riyuji, everything fell into place. He shook his head wearily. "Sephiroth I would like to see you in my office."  
  
Sephiroth gave another smug look and walked away with Amarant.  
  
Laguna then turned to Tifa and Riyuji. "I also want to see either of you in my office in ten minutes. We have something to discuss about." Seeing Cloud again he added, "And could someone please take him to the clinic?"  
  
Riyuji and Tifa exchanged glances. "So who'll go?" asked Riyuji. Tifa gave it a thought for a moment. "I'll go," she said. Riyuji gave off a shrug and watched her follow Principal Loire indoors.  
  
He remembered Cloud still on the floor. "I, on the other hand, have to take sleeping beauty to the clinic," he thought and turned to see if there was anyone who could help him. "Yo! Who the hell thinks I could carry this guy alone?!" 


	4. Concern

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters. All I own is the plot and a few characters. I simply wish I could own more than a few figurines of FF.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so worn out! That darn shadow play kept me busy fixing most of the puppets and not being able to eat lunch... Who could resist having a bad day then writing? And after watching an animé that kept me shouting weird stuff I couldn't help but run to my PC. FATIGUE!  
  
=-*-= Chapter 4: Concern =-*-=  
  
Riyuji let out a heavy gasp as he and Zell propped Cloud onto the berth in the clinic. "Man, he's kinda heavy!" He then wondered if Cloud would be okay. "So, will he be okay?"  
  
The new nurse, Yuna, reassured Riyuji that everything would be fine. "Do not worry about a thing. I can handle this." She gave him a pat on the back, which sort of surprised Riyuji for a moment.  
  
The boy waved a hand across her face. "Wait, me? Worried? Not really, maybe just a little, but it's kinda been bad luck for him. It is his first day here after all. New kid, new ground rules. I guess you catch my drift." He chuckled a bit and gave a cheeky smirk to the school nurse.  
  
Yuna returned it with a smile. "I feel the same way actually. I'm new here to after all."  
  
Zell spoke up after being silent for a while. "We actually noticed. We're some of the frequent visitors of the clinic. Being an acciden-" He wasn't able to continue after finding a black glove covering his mouth.   
  
Riyuji grinned sheepishly not wanting Zell to continue. "We're here often due to..." He stopped to think for a good excuse to cover up his previous movement. "Well, we kinda get into to fights sometimes. That's all."  
  
Yuna's expression changed into a frown. She did have troublemakers in the previous school she worked in. She would usually end up scolding or lecturing them about keeping out of trouble so they wouldn't end up with a broken rib or whatever fights could lead to. "You shouldn't be doing that. Fights sometimes end you up in a much worse condition that I might not be able to handle." She was waving a finger at the two teenagers before her. 'There I go again,' she thought. Little did she know that it was all a fib.  
  
Riyuji bit his bottom lip. Adding a little more pressure to it as he tried to consider another excuse. He could finally taste the metallic flavor of blood from his slightly torn lip that jarred him back to reality. "I guess we'll both try to keep out of fights from now on."  
  
"That's what they all say," quirked Yuna. "Go back to your classes now. You might end up late."  
  
Zell gave a small, sarcastic salute. "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Yuna sniggered slightly. "It's Yuna."  
  
Zell nodded. "Well, see ya Miss Yuna," he said jokingly before closing the door of the clinic.  
  
The two boys walked to their lockers in silence. After a while Riyuji tried to strike a conversation. "That was kinda eerie."  
  
Zell looked more dumb-founded than he usually does. "Eerie? In what way?"  
  
"The way she..." Riyuji paused for a while. "Well, she talks. It's so low and not to mention it seems like she talks in a three-words-per-minute dialogue."  
  
Zell agreed and gave him a nod for an answer. "I wouldn't be that exaggerated but I know what you mean. Why didn't you want me to say accident prone?" he then inquired.  
  
Riyuji sighed. "It's too damn embarrassing, dude."  
  
There was another moment of silence then they both couldn't keep a straight face and had to laugh due to the way Yuna had spoken to them.  
  
~*~   
  
Tifa entered Principal Loire's office to see Sephiroth already sitting there, with his right leg resting over the other and chewing on a piece of gum. She stared at the principal who motioned her to take the other seat; hesitantly she strode over and sat down. She was still worried about the blow in the head that Cloud took from her ex-boyfriend. Unexpectedly it hit her.   
  
She gasped slightly. "Oh my gosh, am I falling for Cloud? No way! That's not possible... I just met him." She pushed the thought away as Principal Loire spoke up.   
  
"So how did this all begin?" He was drumming his fingers on his desk impatiently. "I want every detail," he added.  
  
Sephiroth bring too proud of himself simply spat at the principal. "Actually it's none of your business, sir." He raised both of his feet on the principal's table and leaned intently on the chair's backrest.  
  
Tifa wondered how this guy could be so rude at times. Just because his mom also worked for the school as the Home Economics teacher, it didn't mean he was the ruler of the school or something. She decided to tell her side of the story. "Well, sir. Sephiroth just confronted me and when Cloud stood up for me Seph decided to hurt him a bit. I actually pity the new kid. He hasn't even made it through the first day and now look at him."   
  
Her hand was balled into a fist and she had it before her chest. Her heart raced at both the thought of being in the office and when she thought of Cloud. 'Poor Cloud.'  
  
The principal had both his hands clasped before his mouth. "Sephiroth would you like to tell your side of the story?"  
  
The silver haired teen continued to chew on his gum, showing not even a bit of respect. "Tch. Pretty girl over here just said the whole story. But that runt should know better than to meddle into someone else's life. It's downright vulgar!"  
  
"Look at yourself in a mirror, why don't you?" retorted Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth turned to the brown haired girl. His green eyes full of fury. "Are you talking to me?" His eyebrow was raised at her.  
  
"You're the only vulgar person in the room so I guess I am talking to you," she replied, her voiced filled with venom.   
  
Sephiroth took a stand and pushed the chair behind him. A "thud" was heard as it hit the carpeted floor. "You dare mess with me? You of all people? Did you ever think I really loved you? In fact, I never did. You're just a hypocritical bitch!"  
  
Tifa's eyes began to fill with crystalline droplets again. As if an arrow pierced her heart, it bled. 'How could Sephiroth do that?' She was in the verge of tears. She stood up and retaliated in their dispute. "You call me hypocritical? You think you're not a hypocrite? In truth, you're more than that. Rude, vile and deceiving are a few other words I might add!" She gave him a slap across the face as tears flowed down her face. Being a girl who took karate and such, she had placed more impact than what Sephiroth had predicted.  
  
Laguna stepped between the two before Sephiroth could retaliate with a punch. He caught the bully's hand in his own. "That's enough! The both of you! I have heard enough. Sephiroth, report for a week detention after classes."  
  
Sephiroth gave him a glare and withdrew his hand back to his side.   
  
"Now back to classes, both of you." He watched as they both exited the room. He stopped Tifa for a moment. Miss Lockheart, go wash up first before going back to class. And could you do me a favor? Would you mind if I assigned you to help the new kid, Cloud, around school?" She nodded to him. After hearing a soft "thank you" from her he hastened her to return to her classroom. "Why does it have to be like this," he said, palm connecting to his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Cloud had just woken up. He felt the concussion on his head and moaned inaudibly in agony. It seemed that he took more impact on the wall than he imagined. He hadn't thought that he would end up unconscious.  
  
He scanned his surrounding to notice that he was in the clinic. 'Someone must've brought me here,' he thought as he lay his head back on the pillow.   
  
"I see that you're awake now," came a soft voice. He turned to see the nurse. "You're friends both you here after the fight you had. You'll be okay now," said Yuna softly.  
  
Cloud turned to his side and got of the bed. "You mean I can go back to my classes now?" She nodded to him. He placed on his rubber shoes. In the middle of tying the laces he asked, "Who brought me here?"  
  
"Two boys. One with a tattoo on his face and another with a cap. I didn't get their names though."  
  
"Riyuji and Zell..." he said below his breath. He remembered Tifa as a thought of her flashed in his mind. 'I wonder how she is doing?' He got up and thanked the nurse. "So do I need a slip or something to go?"  
  
"Oh yes." She scribbled something on a paper then asked, "Name please?"  
  
"Cloud Strife." He was handed the slip and he left for his next class. As he turned the corner a sobbing sound caught his ear. He looked behind him to see Tifa by her locker. It seemed that she was the one crying.  
  
He walked up to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Tifa?"  
  
The girl turned to see Cloud. She gasped and tried to wipe some of the tears away from her eyes. "Oh, Cloud! Are you okay? We were all worried about you after you got hit." Her eyes and voice showed full concern for the boy.  
  
"I'm okay," he uttered gently. "You don't need to worry." He turned to her and noticed that she still hasn't stopped crying. "Tifa what's wrong? What's with the tears? Did Sephiroth do something else to you?"   
  
She didn't want to answer him just yet. She remained silent, even when Cloud cupped her chin and forged eye contact with her.   
  
"You can tell me what is wrong Tifa but if you really don't wanna tell me you don't need to. I won't force you to."   
  
She opened her eyes and stared straight into the cerulean eyes of the blonde. She smiled inwardly because of his kindness but her heart was still in pain after what Sephiroth had called her. "C-Clo-Cloud...?" She moved closer to him. "It's just because... Seph... he... he called me a hypocritical bitch!" She collapsed onto him and cried on his chest. "Cloud am I like that? Am I like he says I am?"  
  
Cloud shook his head. "No you aren't Tifa. I may have just met you but even though it's been only a while... it's like we have known each other for so long. You're kind, caring and friendly. Don't believe those words!"  
  
Tifa was still sobbing on his chest. He allowed her to remain there for a while. He heard her mention something to him but through the whimpering he could barely make it out. "Could you please repeat that Tifa?" He heard her the second time she said it. "Thanks Cloud. Thanks..." Cloud placed an arm around her and comforted her. "You're welcome Tifa," he uttered as the sobs of the girl before him echoed throughout the empty hall. 


	5. Brainiac

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I own very little. I plan to take over the world though. Mwahaha! (Gets hit by a rubber mallet) PAIN!  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if I took forever to put this up but my computer is down so I have to use my dad's PC. Stupid EEH!  
  
-=-=- Chapter Five: Brainiac -=-=-  
  
The rest of the day went fine not counting the fact that Amarant had slipped on a banana peel that Zell had thrown during lunch which caused a huge food fight. There were shouts, screams, catcalls and such but when a certain foreign language teacher came into the room silence overtook everyone. Many found this man uncanny in different ways. Cid Highwind was a man of many words, many words that no one could understand unfortunately.  
  
Cloud had placed all his unneeded books into his locker and was on his way to the exit. He felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Tifa playing with the fabric of her bag. "Hey Tifa. Needed something?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "It's nothing. Thanks for hearing me out this morning." She looked up to face him and gave him a smile. "Let's just keep this quiet okay?" She asked as her head tilted slightly. All she received was a nod so she tried to think of something she could do to repay him. "Cloud, do you have anything planned today? How about I show you around the place. It's the least I could do."  
  
Cloud gave it a thought. "Sure, why not? All we have is an essay and it isn't even due tomorrow." He turned to open the door before them. Looking back he noticed that Tifa seemed to be frozen in her tracks. "You coming?"  
  
The girl snapped back to reality as she heard him. She saw him walking out before running to his side.  
  
Before they could reach the sidewalk they heard a motorcycle rev up near them. They followed the sound to see it turn a corner. A skid was heard as it stopped before them. The rider turned to them and raised an eyebrow. He took his helmet off and grinned, "Ah. I see. You're both going out on the first day of classes. Not to mention on a school night too." A hand rested beneath his chin as he uttered the statement. "Smooth move Cloud."  
  
Cloud was going to answer but Tifa spoke up before he could even open his mouth. "Riyuji! Quit doing that, will you?" She shouted to the boy. "Don't get any ideas I'm just showing Cloud around.  
  
Riyuji waved a hand before their faces. "Sure thing. Whatever you say."  
  
Cloud was too busy examining the bike to join in the conversation. "Whoa! Nice dirt bike man," he said as he began to circle it.  
  
"Gift from my parents. I don't know why though. They just gave it for no reason actua-," Before Riyuji could say anything else a cellphone was heard ringing. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What the hell? Why would the boss call me?" He clicked on the receive button and answered him. "What's up chief?" There was a short period of silence but it was broken immediately. "What! Now? Fine, fine. I'll be there in a jiff." He returned the gadget into his pocket and turned to his friends. "I'd join you if I could but duty calls."  
  
"Who was that anyway?" asked Cloud.  
  
"My boss. He says that Jus' is sick today and can't do his shift so I have to fill in." Tifa's jaw dropped when she heard the word 'boss'. Riyuji saw this and let out a chuckle. "You better close your mouth Tiff." He placed his finger under her chin and gave it a flick upward. "You never know when a fly is looking for a new home."  
  
She closed her mouth and pointed a finger at him. "Y-you have a job?" she stuttered.  
  
"I can't believe it either," said the cyclist.  
  
"But you're so freaking rich! You don't need a job. You could have asked your parents for money." What she was saying was true. The guy was rich.  
  
"That's the whole point."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll join you guys later. Pick me up at the new game store. It's about four blocks from here, in front of the arcades." Riyuji placed his helmet back on. "I'll explain afterward. See yaz!" With that he rode off.  
  
Cloud turned back to Tifa and asked, "Exactly how rich is Riyuji?"  
  
Tifa shook her head. "Extremely. I know he doesn't really like the fact of it though. It doesn't seem to be his calling as he says," she glanced as her new friend and gave off a snigger. "I mean look at him."  
  
Cloud looked up to the sky and smiled. "You are right. He really doesn't seem to be the type." He gave a glance at his watch before her asked, "So are we still going anywhere?  
  
-=-=-  
  
Laguna fell onto the couch as soon as he reached home. He was exhausted because of the first day of classes. "I'm damn beat," he muttered with a sigh.  
  
"Good afternoon father," came a soft voice from the door of the room. A young girl with long, hazel hair came into room and stood before Laguna. "I believe that I told you, more than once, to lay off the curse words," she said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.  
  
Laguna had his head on the sofa's backrest, making him stare at the ceiling. He waved his hand before his daughter. "Yes, yes. I remember. You don't need to torture your old man any further. This has been the like, I dunno." He paused to retrace how many times this has been mentioned to him. "Eighth time?"  
  
"You're a little off. It's the ninth time already." She had taken the jacket that was carelessly thrown onto the table and hung it by the door. "It was already confirmed today," she said as she took a seat across where her father was seated.  
  
Laguna looked at her unfocusedly. "Huh? What was confirmed? I don't recall any." He trailed off as he looked at the girl. "Oh, I see." He couldn't believe he had already forgotten about it already. "Sorry. I'm just a little tired today."  
  
She shook her head. "My fault. I shouldn't have asked you at a time such as this. I shall leave now. We can discuss this after dinner with mother and brother." She stood up and was about to take her leave. A hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Father?"  
  
"It's okay. Would you mind if you call your brother for me. I need to have a chat with him." He sat back down on the couch and waited for his son.  
  
"Will do," she said as she walked out of the room. She walked toward the stairs and gave a shout. "Squall! Dad is calling you. He must speak with you." There was no answer. "Squall, don't do this now. I'm in no mood to be playing around." Yet again, there was silence. She marched up the stairway, strode to his room and knocked irritably. "Squall!"  
  
Squall had heard his sister banging on the door but decided to ignore her for a while. 'Who needs others if living in solitude is much more tranquil.' He had turned to face his wall before the door of his room swung open. "What do you want?" He asked his voice filled with venom.  
  
"Father wants to speak with you for a moment." Her eyes seemed to be trailing him as she got out of his bed. She watched her brother walk past her and trudged down the stair. She followed him instantaneously, wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation that was about to commence.  
  
Laguna looked the Squall leaned on the walls, arms placed across his chest. "It's been confirmed that you and your sister will be batch mates as of tomorrow. I'm just going to ask you straight." He leaned on his knees and gripped his hands over his mouth. "Could you show her around?"  
  
"Psh. Whatever!" Squall waved his hand at his dad and started to walk away. "I'm not done yet," he heard from he behind. "What do you want?" he retorted.  
  
Laguna stood from his seat, muttering something.  
  
"I didn't catch that."  
  
Laguna let out a sigh before repeating what he had just said. "Stay away from Sephiroth and his gang for the time being," he said as his arms crossed his chest I wouldn't want your sister to have an offensive attitude at the process."  
  
Squall turned and swung a hand violently by his dad. "First you want me to show that kid around then you ask me to stay away from my only friends? You call yourself a dad?" He crossed his arms across his chest as he glared at his father.  
  
"You should know better. You need a change of attitude!" Laguna didn't want anything to happen to either of his children. He shook his head wearily. "Let's meet halfway. As soon as she finds a few friends you could return to your friends. How does that sound as a compromise? " Laguna let out his hand.  
  
Squall nodded and gave his father a shake. "Done."  
  
Outside stood the young girl who eavesdropped during the whole discussion. "Sephiroth, eh? I have to remember that name." She adjusted her glasses and a light reflected on it causing it to shine. "Get ready for Faith Loire." 


End file.
